Happy Valentines Day
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Nihilus has locked himself in the bridge working on a "Secret Project" for three months. Visas has been missing Nihilus, so when she recieves a gift from him what will it contain? Fluffy One-shot.


Happy Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is fluffier than what I usually write, so turn away if you hate fluff.

Visas walked through the halls of the Ravager and passed the bridge door on her way, just for the sake of it she attempted to open the door but it refused to open. The door was still locked, she wondered what Nihilus was doing in there that was so important, and he'd locked himself in the bridge for over three months, working on what he called a secret project. Surprisingly, for the three months in counting she hadn't seen him she had wished he was next to her so she could talk to him; he always had something interesting to talk about. But she didn't see him and the months seem to go by so slowly without him around to add some humor to the crew's day.

She walked through the halls and raced down to the first floor in the elevator and strolled to her chambers. Opening the door she walked into her chambers and stopped when she saw a pyramidal object in the middle of the sunken part of the room in the middle where she meditated. The object glowed darkly, but had an enticing aura around it, a mixture of pure happy emotions that contradicted its dark appearance. Even stranger, she could sense Nihilus' lingering presence surrounding the object, adding a brighter imprint on the object. So had Nihilus built it? Was this what he had been working on in the bridge this whole time? But what was it?

Even as she asked all these questions in her head she found that her body had been moving toward the object and was now standing a few inches from it and staring at it in with unabashed curiosity. Kneeling, she reached forward and gently touched the sharp tip of the pyramid and immediately a line of blue light shot from a small slit at the top and began to rise up to a stop at about a dozen centimeters and soon, a small hologram of Nihilus appeared at the top of the fountain of light. Visas' jaw dropped at the hologram, this was undoubtedly Nihilus' work after all, was it some kind of holographic message. "Hey Visas," Nihilus said in that same casual way he always started a conversation with, "So I'm sure you and the crew are just dyeing without me to shed some of my valued humor on you right?" Visas grinned and _more than you know Nihilus _and listened carefully.

"Now your probably wondering what this contraption is, well contrary to surprisingly popular belief, I do indeed have a brain and a sort of penchant for machines. So I thought I'd give you a sort of gift. Now before I say anything, I just wanted to say Visas that you are quite an amazing gamer and a good person and I probably don't deserve to have such an awesome person stay on my ship. But atleast this way I can brag to my brother that I'm better than him, but I digress. Anyway Visas I just have a few tings to say, I never really was good with words, guess I didn't get that from dear old dad. First off I've been waiting for the perfect day to give this to you and this day seemed perfect. And second, thank you for everything you've done Visas, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"So please Visas, accept this gift from me to you and hopefully you'll cherish it and keep it." Visas smiled and plucked the pyramid up and placed it up on one the shelves in her room before turning when the hologram called, "Oh and one more thing Visas." Visas turned sharply and looked back at the still glowing hologram, "Please turn around." She immediately did and came face to face with the real Nihilus. He was only a foot away from her and he had a large smirk on her head. Visas' surprise was quickly replaced by happiness and she smiled and exclaimed, "Nihilus!" Nihilus' smirk grew into the largest grin she'd ever seen on his face, he wordlessly held up a calendar. The month on the calendar was February and a single day was circled.

The day was the fourteenth, and Nihilus only confirmed what she realized, "Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Visas." Visas smiled and hugged Nihilus affectionately, Nihilus grinned and looked over at the holocrons he had made, the hologram Nihilus smirked back at him and winked before blinking out. Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
